star_warsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Moc
Moc — pole energii łączące wszystkie żywe istoty w galaktyce. Część mieszkańców galaktyki uważała ją za inteligentną istotę, część za źródło nieograniczonej potęgi, jeszcze inni za źródło siły Jedi, ale największą grupę stanowili sceptycy sądzący, że Moc to nic innego jak "sztuczki Jedi". Istoty silnie reagujące na Moc mogą wykorzystywać ją na wiele różnych sposobów, np. przenosić przedmioty, czy wpływać na inne żywe istoty. Przez tysiąclecia w galaktyce dominowały dwie grupy posługujące się Mocą - Jedi oraz Sithowie. Sithowie korzystali z ciemnej strony Mocy, podczas gdy Jedi używali tylko jasnej strony Mocy. Istota Mocy Moc pojmowano jako pole energii które sprawia, że istnieje życie. Stąd pojawiło się pojęcie żywej Mocy. Ale istniało również wiele innych filozofii postrzegania Mocy i jej aspektów. Najpopularniejszy był podział na jasną stronę Mocy i ciemną stronę Mocy. Dotyczył on aspektów moralnych wykorzystania możliwości jakie dawała Moc. Istoty zdolne do posługiwania się Mocą nazywano "wrażliwymi na Moc". Wrażliwość ta wiązała się z midichlorianami. Midichloriany były mikroskopijnymi organizmami występującymi we wszystkich żywych organizmach. Tworzyły połączenie między Mocą a innymi istotami. Dzięki nim możliwe było posługiwanie się Mocą do dokonywania czynów "siłą umysłu". Osoba wrażliwa na Moc mogła wpływać na myśli innych istot, przesuwać przedmioty, odbijać i pochłaniać strzały z balsterów, lub nawet tworzyć błyskawice zdolne do zabicia większości stworzeń. Odkrycie mocy i jej podział i jego księżyce - Ashla i Bogan (Boga)]] W 36,453 BBY, filozofowie i naukowcy z kilku systemów zgromadzili się na Tython, aby dzielić się mistyczną wiedzą. Moc została "odkryta". Niestety, w 25,793 BBY niektórzy Tythońscy uczeni zaczęli używać Mocy do uzyskiwania potęgi, co doprowadziło do rozpączęcia Wojen Mocy. Pokojowo nastawieni uczeni, którzy przetrwali zniszczenie na Tythonie, założyli Zakon Jedi w 25,783 BBY. Tython miał dwa księżyce - Bogan i Ashlę. Ashla była jasna, a Bogan - ciemna. Odkrywcy Mocy postanowili od nich nazwać dwie strony - Bogan to Ciemna, a Ashla to jasna. Jasność i ciemność Przez tysiąclecia toczyła się batalia między Jedi a Sithami, między wyznawcami dwóch filozofii postrzegania Mocy. Filozofia Jedi: Jasna strona Mocy right|thumb|250px|[[Yoda używa Mocy do obrony przed Darthem Sidiousem]] Zakon Jedi obrał filozofię jasnej strony Mocy. Żyli w harmonii z otaczającym ich światem. Opierali się na logicznym myśleniu i mądrości. Jasna strona Mocy nie dopuszczała działania pod wpływem emocji. Jedi poświęcali wiele czasu na medytację i zgłębianie tajników tej siły oraz na wykorzenianiu negatywnych emocji jak gniew, zemsta, czy agresja. Osoba będąca po jasnej stronie Mocy dopuszczała się zabijania innych istot tylko w samoobronie i nigdy nie kożystała z Mocy do umyślnego zabijania istot żywych. Takie wykorzystanie Mocy Jedi uważali za domenę ciemnej strony, a to było zakazane. Jedi strzegli "równowagi" Mocy. Próbowali uzyskać to przez całkowite wyniszczenie Sithów oraz zaprzeczenie istnieniu ciemnej strony w sobie. Jedi postrzegali ciemną stronę jako zepsucie, dlatego starali się przywrócić mrocznych Jedi spowrotem na jasną stronę. Udaną próbę podjął Luke Skywalker odnajdując dobro w swoim ojcu i ostatecznie przywracając go jasnej stronie. Po Wielkiej Wojnie Sithów zakazano również namiętności, gdyż mogła prowadzić do silnych emocji i łatwego zwiedzenia Jedi na ciemną stronę. Jedi "żyli w Mocy", dzięki temu zachowywali swój charakter i mogli po śmierci złączyć się z Mocą. Sztukę tą odkrył Qui-Gon Jinn, będąc duchem skontaktował się z Yodą i przekazał mu tajniki tej sztuki. Do innych Jedi znających tą sztukę należeli m.in. Obi-Wan Kenobi i Yoda. Głównym celem Zakonu Jedi było utrzymanie pokoju i porządku w galaktyce. Filozofia Sithów: Ciemna strona Mocy thumb|270px|Sidious używa Mocy aby zabić [[Luke Skywalker|Luke'a Skywalkera]] Sithowie obrali filozofię ciemnej strony Mocy. Czerpali siłę z emocji takich jak agresja, strach czy nienawiść. Czerpali swoją siłę ze zwiększania swojej siły, władzy oraz strachu innych. Osoby wykorzystujące ciemną stronę najczęściej działały tylko dla siebie i próbowały dojść do jak największej potęgi. Emocje z których czerpała ciemna strona dawały w krótkim czasie o wiele więcej umiejętności niż analogicznie miało to miejsce u osoby będącej po jasnej stronie. Dlatego ciemna strona prowadziła do uzależnienia, za każdym razem kiedy osoba używała ciemnej strony zbliżała się do niej i zmieniała swoje normy moralne. Długotrwałe użycie ciemnej strony prowadziło do wielu zmian fizycznych. U ludzi prowadziło to do zmiany koloru skóry, oczu oraz niekiedy do zniszczenia uzębienia. Sithowie umieszczali również na swojej skórze charakterystyczne tatuaże. Sith mógł zostać "duchem", lecz konsekwencją tego najczęściej był "związany" z danym miejscem (jak Exar Kun oraz Ajunta Pall, który był uwięziony jako duch we własnej świątyni w Dolinie Mrocznych Lordów na Korribanie), a sam proces wymagał niezwykle dużej energii - czasem pochodziła ona z nadzwyczaj dużej potęgi osoby która chciała zostać "duchem", a czasem pochodziła od innych istot, prowadząc do ich śmierci. Duch Sitha w przeciwieństwie do Jedi połączonego z thumb|260px|Duszenie MocąMocą, mógł wpływać na realny świat (taką zdolność miał Freedon Nadd). Inne filozofie Kolejną filozofią dotyczącą Mocy była filozofia wyznająca Potencjum. Jej wyznawcy to głównie niedoszli padawani z okresu Republiki przed Wojnami Kolnów. Nie ukończywszy testów wstępnych, zbuntowani przeciw Zakonowi Jedi utworzyli własną filozofię. Potencjum jest bardzo podobne to filozofii pierwszych Jedi, którzy nie rozróżniali Ciemnej i Jasnej strony Mocy. Faktycznie wyznawcy Potencjum nie wierzelyi w dualizm Mocy. Twierdzili,że Moc to integralna całość. Można powiedzieć,iż jest to pewnego rodzaju eklektyzm filozofii Sith i Jedi. Dla wyznawców Potencjum Moc była jednością ,w której nie istnieją żadne podziały. Pragnęli poznawać zarówno Ciemną jak i Jasną stronę Mocy. Jednakże ich poglądy były błędne na poziomie aksjologicznym. Znaczy to ,że we własnych poglądach przeczyli istnieniu dobra i zła. Nie umieli jednak do końca stworzyć własnego poglądu ,więc użyli synkretyzmu łącząc wyselekcjonowane nauki Jedi i Sithów w jedną całość. Tak powstała jedna z najmniej znanych filozofii dotyczących postrzegania Mocy.Nie poznawszy do końca tajników Mocy twórcy Potencjum nigdy nie osiągnęli wysokiego poziomu pojmowania Mocy.Ich wiedza była oględna i marginalna, więc twórcy tej nowej filozofii nigdy nie zapisali się w historii galaktyki wielkimi czynami czy osiągnięciami. Moce Osobathumb|260px|Dooku używający błyskawicy Mocy posiadająca odpowiednią "wrażliwość na Moc" mogła posługiwać się nią na wiele sposobów włączając w to telepatię, psychokinezę, czy prekognicję (przewidywanie przyszłości). Telepatia objawiała się przez wpływanie na "słabe umysły", czytanie w myślach lub nawet kierowanie poczynaniami innych. Czytanie w myślach umożliwiało również przewidywanie poczynań innych, co miało związek z prekognicją. Rzadkim darem było przewidywanie przyszłości, zarówno pojedyńczych osób jak i losów całego wszechświata. Taką zdolność posiadał między innymi Yoda. Psychokineza należała do najłatwiejszych w opanowaniu sztuk. Dzieci "wrażliwe na Moc" a nie posiadające jeszcze odpowiedniego wyszkolenia potrafiły przemieszczać małe przedmioty, a zaawansowani adepci potrafili przemieszczać statki kosmiczne lub unosić się nad ziemią. Osoby używające Moc mogły również przekazywać energię Mocy bezpośrednio do świata ich otaczającego. Sithowie korzystali z Mocy do duszenia innych lub tworzenia błyskawic, które faktycznie nie były zwykłymi wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, lecz swoistym manifestem Mocy w świecie istot żywych. Możliwe było również wykorzystywanie mocy do powoływania życia (w ten sposób narodził się Anakin Skywalker), oraz do jej odbierania. Darth Nihilus potrafił czerpać energię z innych istot żywych, włączając w to również istoty wrażliwe na Moc. Moc umożliwiała również przeniesienie ducha do innej osoby. Wykorzystał to po raz pierwszy Palpatine przedłużając swoje życie.thumb|left|Uzdrawianie mocąthumb|260px|Pchnięcie Mocą Dzięki Mocy możliwe było "samouzdrawianie". Wiązało się to z całkowitym przejściem na ciemną stronę Mocy, lecz umożliwiało "złożenie" prawie całkowicie zniszczonego organizmu, postąpił tak Darth Sion ratując się przed pewną śmiercią. Innym ważnym darem było uzdrawianie mocą. Moc w przyrodzie Moc występowała w wielu formach w przyrodzie. Wśród zwierząt najbardziej znane są isalamiry, jedyne znane zwierzęta które potrafiły "odpychać" Moc, tworząc wokół siebie strefę w której niemożliwe było kożystanie z Mocy. Wytworzyły one tą zdolność aby bronić się przed vornskrami które wykorzystywały Moc do polowań. Innym zwierzęciem znanym z posługiwania się Mocą jest Taozin, drapieżny bezkręgowiec którego nie można było wyczuć przez Moc. Sithowie użyli ciemnej strony mocy by stworzyć Deriphany. Stworzono również kilka gatunków zwierząt polujących na stworzenia wrażliwe na Moc. Należały do nich Terentateki stworzone przez Sithów oraz Voxyny będące zmodyfikowanymi Vornskrami przez Yuuzhan. Istniały również "skupiska Mocy", miejsca w których moc oddziaływała bardzo silnie. Najczęściej można było wyczóć jaka strona Mocy dominuje w takim skupisku. Przykładem może być dolina Jedi na Ruusan emanująca jasną stroną Mocy, oraz dolina Lordów Sith na Korriban - skupisko ciemnej strony. Kategoria:Moc Kategoria:Filmowe uniwersum